All That Counted
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Lily Evans has feeling for Remus Lupin as well as James Potter. What will happen when she gets a chance to act on her feelings for Remus? Will she go through with her plan? Or will she back out before anything can happen? Warning for fade to black sex and cheating.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair's Build an Igloo, Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's The Naughty List, Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's Christmas Eve Boxes, and December Event's Advent Calendar on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Build an Igloo I wrote for Layer 2's pairing of Remus/Lily. For The Naughty List I wrote for 9. Angel - (dialogue) "If you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do was ask." (1 ticket). For Christmas Eve Boxes I wrote for (Stage 7) His name is: Eeyore: Item: Bow. For Advent Calendar I wrote for Day 20's word of eye candy. Warning for fade black sex and cheating. I hope you all enjoy All That Counted.**

Remus Lupin was any lady's definition of eye candy and there was no denying that Lily Evans thought as she watched the light brown haired boy laughing with his friends from across the room. Everyone thought Lily would end up with James Potter and of course they'd been dating for about a month now. But the boy she truly wanted was the one laughing at what James and Sirius were spouting off about.

"You're staring at Remus Lupin again," Marlene stated as Lily watched Remus excused himself to go start patrol.

Lily slapped herself mentally. She'd promised Remus that she'd help patrol earlier today. She looked as a shadow fell over her and wasn't surprised to find James Potter standing over her.

"You ready to go to Hogsmeade for dinner?" James asked a hopeful note in his voice which hurt more than if he'd actually up and accused her of thinking about cheating on him.

"I'm sorry James," Lily said trying to sound apologetic. She did have feelings for James after all. It was just that her feelings for Remus were much more present at the moment. "I promised Remus that I would help him patrol earlier today."

James sighed. Not in an angry way which would have made her thoughtless much less present at the moment. It was more the beleaguered sigh that someone who knows they're being ducked gives. "You forgot about our date night again," he sighed. "Maybe we can reschedule for next weekend? But please don't forget again."

"Next weekend," Lily confirmed standing up and kissing James's cheek. "You are prince among men for putting up with me, James Potter. I really don't deserve you." A part of her knew that what she'd just said was true. She really didn't deserve someone as sweet and kind as James Potter. Especially if she also held feeling for another boy.

Walking towards the door were Remus was waiting she felt a tingle of excitement at the prospect of being alone for a few hours with Remus. Just the two of them patrol a corridor without anyone else in sight.

"Shall we," Remus said holding the portrait hole open for her.

Lily smiled as she walked past Remus brushing her hand against his arm. She didn't mean to flirt with Remus but it was so hard not to want to. Nervously she licked her lips as she listened to Remus dividing their hallways up between the two of them. She'd been hoping that the two of them could patrol together but maybe it was better off this way. At least then the temptation to hurt James wouldn't be there.

"We'll meet back up at the end of the shift in the prefects bathroom," Remus told her with a smile.

Perhaps something could happen between the two of them tonight after all. Why else would Remus suggest them meeting in the prefects bathroom after their patrol? Walking off down the hall she planned on reaching the prefects bathroom before did tonight. She planned on surprising the other boy she had feelings for in major way.

Meanwhile Remus was a little perplexed as to why Lily had smiled when he suggested they meet up in the prefects bathroom. Lily was after all one of his best friend's girlfriend's. He didn't think of her in any other way besides that of friendship but she seemed a bit off whenever she was around him. He'd have to let her down easy if it came down it.

#############################################################################################

Eight hours of patrolling the corridors of Hogwarts later Remus Lupin was very tired. He just wanted to go over the hours with Lily and then head back up to the Gryffindor boy's dormitory. As he approached the prefects bathroom he could hear water filling a tube and sighed. If someone was already here and delayed his meeting with Lily he'd fall asleep right here on his feet.

"Hello," he called as he walked into the prefect's bathroom. "Whose in here?"

"Remus," Lily's voice called out a hint of excitement coloring it, "come in." Lily slipped her underwear off and threw them across the room. She watched in horrified shock as they landed not on the floor but on right on Remus's head.

"I'll just..." Remus was floored. He'd never seen Lily out of her clothes and here she was with nothing on but a bow in her hair. Turning around while turning a vivid shade of pink he mumbled, "I'll just come back in a minute then."

Lily walked over to Remus and turned him around with a smile on her mouth looking down. Biting her lip tentatively she put her hand on Remus's chest trailing it downward. "If you wanted to see me naked, Remus, all you had to do was ask," she said her voice going husky with a desire she'd never known before.

"Lily, you're James's girlfriend."

"He doesn't have to know, Remus," Lily said pulling him by the tie towards the filing bath tube. She kissed the exposed part of his neck as she unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it to the floor. She felt guilty about what she was doing but she wanted it bad and Lily usually got what she wanted when she put her mind to it. With a moan she found herself filled with a spike of pleasure as Remus took his cue from her lead. She knew things would never be the same after this night but she didn't care. She had him and that's all that counted.

 **I hope you all enjoyed All That Counted.**


End file.
